


Cake

by FuzzyApples



Series: Mario Villains X Reader [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, idk - Freeform, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyApples/pseuds/FuzzyApples
Summary: Wanting to show Bowser a bit of love, you decide to partake in the lovely activity of baking a tasty cake with him.However, with you,Bowser might just find something a bit tastier.





	1. Bowser

"Mmmm..."

 

 

You hummed above the ticking oven, sniffing the sweet fragrant of cake in the making.

 

 

So, so good.

 

 

Smiling, you turned your head, gaze falling upon the reptilian king, who was fiddling his talons, eagerly watching the timer that rested upon the little, blue oven.

 

 

"Does it smell good?" You questioned, happily.

 

 

Bowser barked a hearty laugh.

 

"Good? It smells better than good, it smells AWESOME!" He exclaimed with a large, sparkling grin, one that made your heart blossom with warmth.

 

 

Oh, how you loved seeing him like this,

so cheerful and sweet.

 

 

"Hah, you got that right!" You chuckled.

 

 

Ah, if only your friends could see this side of him,

If only they'd give him a chance.

 

 

Giving the air of the kitchen room a long, filling sniff, he then trudged next to you, ready to take ahold of the cake as soon as it got out of the oven.

 

 

You waited, and as you waited, your eyes darted to the hand that rested upon your side, finding that Bowser's claws were inching towards your fingers.

 

However, before he could grasp your hand, something held him back, as he then pulled his beefy hand away, placing it back on his side.

 

 

You frowned.

 

 

Why?

 

 

Why did he do that?

 

 

When your eyes flew up towards his face, your eyes widened, seeing a soft blush that decorated his cheeks.

 

 

Ah. That explains it. 

 

 

The poor dear was too shy.

 

 

 

Letting out a giggle, you then took your hand and wrapped it within his own, your fingers brushing alongside his shiny claws.

 

 

Bowser fidgeted, causing the blush on his face to brighten.

 

 

Yet, even as it brightened, a smile pulled at the edges of his scaly lips as he invited your hand within his, warmly.

 

 

Hmm.

 

 

And, to think,

 

you once believed that all he cared about was Princess Peach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser is nervous af because he has never touched a woman before

His lips are soft and sweet once they press upon your own, lighting a dancing flame within your chest.

 

 

Though they might be scaly and cool, he applied them with such gentleness, providing you with a sense of warmth and comfort. 

 

 

 

Oh, how like him.

 

 

He wanted to treat you with the upmost care.

 

 

But, by goodness,

 

was he holding back.

 

 

As the kisses delved deeper and more passionate, you began to fall, landing upon and sinking within the velvet cushions.

 

 

The king followed, his frame towering over your own, his calm eyes boring into yours.

 

 

 

You blinked, arms splayed out to both sides of the king's bed, vulnerable and defenseless below the king's arched body.

 

 

As you watched his chest rise and fall, and feel his hot breath beating upon your skin, a tingle runs wild throughout your abdomen and all the way down to your very bones.

 

 

 

"B-Bowser..." You whispered out.

 

 

 

But, the koopa said nothing.

 

 

Instead, he twitches, and with that twitch, his claw fell down to your unbuttoned shirt.

 

 

Then, slowly, beginning from the base of your neck, he dragged his icy appendage down, between the valley of your breasts, and halting near the end of your navel.

 

 

You shivered at the touch, causing another surge of pleasure to rack your body like a wave.

 

 

 

"Bowser..." 

 

 

The koopa's eyes shimmered. 

 

 

Then, as if he was caught in some unearthly trance, he uttered out, in a low and husky tone,

 

 

"Lovely..."

 

 

A faint blush arose to the surface of your cheeks as you smiled.

 

 

/ Lovely, huh? /

 

You thought, chest beginning to swell.

 

/ Truly? /

 

 

Bowser then leaned down, connecting your forward to his own.

 

 

"A good- no, a great king must treat his queen finely..."

 

 

He purred, hungrily, soon using his sharp fangs to delicately nip at your neck and ears, causing you to shiver and release tiny, meek squeaks.

 

Although his voice was dark, rich, and positively seductive, there was a quiver.

 

"...giving her all the p-pleasure she so d-desperately n-needs..."

 

 

When you looked upon his face, you couldn't resist a smile, as his cheeks were coated in such a vibrant shade of red. 

 

 

My goodness.

 

 

He was a blushing, stuttering mess.

 

 

Poor thing...

 

 

"Bowser..." You began, voice soft, bringing your hand up to cup the side of his face.

 

 

"...relax, hunny..."

 

 

 

The koopa quirked a brow before leaning back.

 

 

"Relax?" He said, eye twitching in slight vexation as his blush deepened. "What do you mean? I'm already perfectly r-r-relaxed!"

 

 

Hmph.

 

What was he doing?

 

He? Bowser? A flushing mess?!

Highly hesitant to lay a claw on his lover?

 

 

Why now?

 

 

How...stupid!

 

 

As Bowser's mind went wild, you snickered.

 

 

"Perfectly Relaxed?" You chirped, lifting your hands to briefly drag your fingers through his soft, flaming mane. "Pft. Please, you're being more bashful than a boo!"

 

 

Just as he started to purr as a reaction to having your fingers running through his hair, the large reptilian began to pout.

 

 

And, as he opened his mouth to bark back, he halted, finding nothing sensible to spit out as a response, only prompting you grin.

 

 

"Why so scared, Bowser?" You teased, barely being able to stifle the arising giggles as you gestured towards your body.

 

 

"I thought you wanted a slice of this cake."

 

 

Stunned by your words and sudden change of voice, Bowser then coughed as his already-deepened blush began to burn into a dazzling scarlet and spread across his face.

 

 

"I-" He began, eyeing your body, nervously.

 

 

"I mean, well, I- er..."

 

 

Oh, but he already knew the answer to that question.

 

 

He really, truly did.

 

 

And, boy, did you know it too.

 

 

You smiled, and with a soft hand, you took Bowser's paw and gingerly guided it towards your hip that was exposed to the cool, crisp air of the room.

 

 

"Let's just...take it slow,...together...alright?"

 

 

Bowser blinked, releasing a low exhale before performing a slow nod of understanding.

 

 

"Yeah,..." He echoed out. "...let's do that."

 

 

 

What happened next, however, even he couldn't explain.

 

 

Maybe it was the look in your eyes,

 

Or, the trust in your tone,

 

 

But, just as the sun began to falter, and the gentle rise and fall of your breath started to quicken, a flame was ignited within the koopa's chest, causing a grin to form upon his face as he leaned forward, his eyes of fire gleaming into your own.

 

 

"Unless..." He rasped out, gingerly stroking your inner thigh.

 

"...you soon beg for me to go faster."


End file.
